Mystery Inc II
by RedHal
Summary: AU. Based on Mystery Begins. Ten years after the breakup of Mystery Inc., there's a new gang of ghost-catchers in Coolsville. May be a series of one-shots in one story.


A/N: I don't own Scooby-Doo. I DO own Lisa, Conner, Brandon, Brenda, and any others you don't recognize.

Summary: This is based on "The Mystery Begins". It's been 10 years since the break up and a new team of Ghost-fighters emerge: The children of the Original Mystery Inc and Scrappy Doo (who, in THIS story, didn't meet up with the gang until after the kids were born)

Ships: FredXDaphne; VelmaXOC; ShaggyXOC

**Mystery Inc. II**

It had been ten years since Mystery Inc broke apart and went their separate ways never to hear from each other again.

Well, all except Fred and Daphne who ended up meeting up again and started a television show. After Daphne's father died, they moved back to Coolsville and moved into Blake Manor

Velma had gone straight to Coolsville and started working at the museum lab where she met a co-worker named Patrick Williams

Shaggy and Scooby had continued on the road.

Anyways, it had been ten years since they went their separate ways and at Coolsville Elementary, the Jones twins were going into the school like usual walking next to the smartest boy in the school: Conner Williams.

Suddenly, a red van pulled up and the side door opened revealing a young girl about the Jones twins and Conner's age

"I don't know about this Mom" the girl said hesitantly

"Don't worry Lisa" the blond mother said. "You'll be fine"

The sandy-blond haired eight year old jumped out of the car and walked into the school

A few minutes later,

"Class. We have a new student today" the teacher said. "Lisa Rogers. Lisa. Would you like to say a few words to the class?"

"Well…" Lisa hesitated as all eyes were on her. "Um…my parents travel around, but we moved here because Dad thought it would be safer"

Later that day at lunch, Lisa was looking for a place to eat. There she found a young boy her age eating alone.

"Hi" she greeted. "May I sit here?"

"Go right ahead. The name's Conner Williams."

"Lisa Rogers"

"Can you eat all that?" Conner asked upon seeing the mounds of food on her tray.

"I have a high metabolism." She explained "I get it from my Dad. He's in training to be a police officer"

Suddenly, there was a cold chill in the air. Then the lights went off. Then, a glowing, cloaked, masked figure appeared in a cloud of smoke

"LEAVE THIS SCHOOL!" the figure boomed causing the kids and staff to go running

"Amazing" Conner said "A free floating apparition."

"Less observing, more running!" one of the Jones twins exclaimed as the boy grabbed Lisa's hand and the girl grabbed Conner's.

"What now?" they heard the principal asked the vice principal. "Cancel school?"

"No. We won't let some man in a mask scare us off. Where's Mystery Inc. when you need them?"

"I am so not paid enough" the principal muttered

"Maybe we should tell our parents." The boy of the Jones twins suggested "They used to fight ghosts."

"But they gave up ghost hunting. Remember, Brandon?" the girl said.

"True Brenda" Brandon mused. "Maybe if we can find their friends?"

"Or maybe we can do it ourselves." Brenda suggested.

"Do you HONESTLY think two eight year olds can handle a case like this by yourself?" Conner asked. "Brandon needs tutoring as it is?"

"What are you saying Williams?" Brandon asked

"I'm saying that I'm in" Conner said. "My mother was part of a detective agency when she was our age and she solved most of the cases. As I inherited her thirst for knowledge, I have a better chance of solving the case, but I can't do it alone. The only problem I can think of is equipment. Mom won't let me do it by myself"

"Well…" Lisa said. "When we moved here, Dad bought the house he grew up in. That includes the Treehouse in the back. It still has some equipment that you MAY be able to use. I'm not sure"

"Then welcome to the team." Brenda said

"All we need now is a Great Dane" Brandon said

"We can use Scrappy!" Lisa said. "he's only a puppy and he DOES have a tendency to go rushing into things, but he'll jump at the chance."

"Let's check out the club house first" Conner said

0000

A half an hour later, the quartet were in the backyard in the clubhouse with Scrappy

"Needs some cleaning" Conner mused. "But…not bad. The scientific equipment is a bit out of date, but if you said that your father used this, then it's only natural it would be out of date. I could use my laptop instead of this old computer"

"You have a laptop?" the other three asked

"Of course" Conner said. "It's for the extra classes I'm taking on line"

"What kind of classes?" Brandon asked

"Just jump start classes for MIT." Conner said as if it was only natural

Four mouths dropped

"M.I.T?" Brandon, Brenda, Lisa, and Scrappy repeated

"Yeah" Conner said. "Now, shall we go look for some clues?"

"Maybe we should wait until later tonight" Brenda said. "We have to get home"

"Okay" Lisa said. "Now remember. DON'T tell our parents what we're doing"

At dinner at the Rogers,

"So how was school?" Shaggy asked his daughter

"It was fine." Lisa said. "Some practical joker decided to dress up like a ghost, but nothing to worry about"

"True." Her mother, Christine, said "You've been helping us chase ghost since you were little"

"Ro Rus rit?" Scooby asked

"Oh…we didn't find out. Authorized personnel only and all that stuff."

"Did you make any new friends?" Shaggy asked

"Yeah. There's Conner, Brandon, and Brenda" Lisa said "Brandon and Brenda are twins"

0000

That night the gang was inside the school,

"Now what?" Scrappy asked

"Well, according to Dad's stories," Brandon said. "At this point, the group would split up. So, let's split up gang"

Lisa and Scrappy went to the cafeteria where the ghost had been seen and the other three went to the costume/prop room in the drama department.

In the cafeteria,

"See anything Scrappy?" Lisa asked as the puppy was looking in the air vent.

"There's a glow"

Lisa climbed up and looked.

"Looks like smoke bombs and some type of phosphorus." Lisa said as she put on a latex glove and placed the bombs in a ziploc bag and then took a Q-tip and wiped the glowing substance onto it and put it in another bag.

"Scrappy. Quite breathing down my neck" she said.

"I'm not doing it" Scrappy said

They turned to see the ghost that had been there earlier that day

"AGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lisa screamed.

"Okay Ghosty. Put 'em up." Scrappy said

Lisa grabbed the puppy's collar and ran

Meanwhile,

"Conner! Look at this!" Brandon said when he noticed something

Conner went over and looked at some tanks

"He?" Brenda asked. "He what? Are they initials?"

"He is the symbol for Helium" Conner explained. "It's how our ghost flew."

"Conner! Brenda! Brandon!" Lisa gasped

"Lisa what's wrong?"

"We let the ghost get away" Scrappy pouted.

"At least I only let ONE of the clues go" Lisa said handing the Ziplocs over. "There had been two smoke bombs"

"You know what a smoke bomb is?" Conner asked

"Yeah" Lisa said "When we traveled, Mom and Dad would solve mysteries. I picked up a few things. Such as I think that's phosphorus"

"So we know the ghost isn't a ghost. But the question is who?"

"And why." Brenda added

Back at the club house,

"Well?" Lisa asked Conner.

"Looks like phosphorus." Conner said

"And these smoke bombs come from a local joke shop" Brandon said (they had found more)

"So tomorrow after school, we'll stop by there and ask the owner" Conner said.

"Why after school?" Brenda asked

0000

The next day,

"You don't seem to have a fever" Christine said to her daughter

Lisa merely groaned.

"I feel sick" Lisa whined

"Well, you seemed to enjoy school yesterday, so you must be. Scrappy. Keep an eye on Lisa. Lisa. If you're not feeling better by tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctor"

"Fine" Lisa groaned.

"I'll have my cell phone on while I'm at work and Scooby will be home while Dad's at work"

"Okay Mom" Lisa said

After Lisa heard her mother pull out of the car, Lisa threw the covers off and then stuffed the pillows under the sheets so that if Scooby checked in, he wouldn't notice

Then she opened the window and climbed out then closed it to where it was only a crack.

When she met up with her friends, Conner looked like a mess

"I'm skipping school" he squeaked.

"It's not that big of a deal" Brandon said. "You get used to it"

"You've done it before?" Lisa asked

"Yeah. LOADS of times" Brenda said "Now c'mon"

The group walked into the joke shop

"May I help you kids?" the owner asked

"Yeah." Brandon said. "We're looking for smoke bombs"

"Fifth aisle" the owner said.

"How popular are they?" Brenda asked

"Pretty popular" the owner said

Brandon heard it as he looked on the expiration dates on the cans of smoke bombs. They were past the expiration date. He showed it to Lisa who looked confused. Lisa then noticed a can of phosphorus paint. She showed it to Brandon.

"How popular is this phosphorus paint?" she asked

"Again pretty popular. Kids LOVE glow in the dark" the owner said

"What's this?" Conner asked seeing a coming soon sign. "Ghost in a bottle?"

"They still have yet to come in." the owner said "Now if you kids will excuse me, it's my lunch break and I close for it"

"Sure thing sir" the kids said

"Ghosts in a bottle?" Lisa asked "Whoever heard of such a thing?"

"Well, I got a flyer for it" Conner said as they sat around in the club house

"Need someone scared? Need something done for you? Then try our ghost in a bottle. A real live ghost that does your bidding" Scrappy read

"A live ghost?" Brenda asked "Isn't that a contradiction"

"More like an oxymoron." Conner said "But first, there are no such things as ghosts. Second…if there were, this is bad. People could use them to still and wreck havoc over Coolsville"

"What does the internet say?" Brandon asked

Conner pulled out his laptop and started typing.

"Get a load of this. Twenty years ago, Coolsville Elementary hid a time capsule under the school" Conner said. "The things in the capsule were pictures, comics, and a book about bringing ghosts from the grave that was placed in it by the town psychic."

"Of course!" Brandon said. "Mr. Wit wants the book. That's why he wants to close down the school. So he could search without getting caught. Now we just have to set a trap"

"Tonight at the school then" Conner said "We have to get home now. Our parents should be getting off of work"

0000

That night,

The kids were down in the basement of the school

"Here it is" Lisa whispered as she pulled out the time capsule.

"GIVE THAT HERE!" a booming voice came

The kids turned and saw the ghost.

"NOW SCRAPPY!" Lisa yelled

"Da-da-da-DA-da-daaaaaaa! PUPPY POWER!"

The net came down...over the kids

"Whoops! Sorry guys." Scrappy apologized

"FOOLISH PUP AND CHILDREN!" the ghost laughed

Meanwhile at the Rogers,

"Lisa?" Shaggy asked as he opened the door to his daughter's room. "How are you feeling?"

Nothing. But there was a lump on the bed

"Risra?" Scooby asked

Shaggy pulled the covers a bit to look in and then pulled the covers all the way back to reveal pillows instead of his little girl.

At the Williams,

"Conner?" Velma asked "Feeling better or do I need to make a doctor appointment?"

No answer.

"Conner?" she asked as she saw her son fast asleep in his bed

Then he flickered. She looked and saw an activated hologram projector.

"Conner?" she exclaimed

At the Jones,

"Fred!" Daphne yelled as she came down the stairs. "The kids are gone!"

"What?" Fred exclaimed. "Where did they go?"

At each house, each member of the original Mystery Inc. came to the same conclusion.

The ghost HADN'T been busted and the kids were meddling.

Back at the school,

"GIVE ME THAT TIME CAPSULE!"

The kids had managed to get free and were now playing 'Ghost in the middle' as they threw the capsule to each other

"We can't do this forever!" Conner said

"I have an idea!" Brandon said "Conner!"

Conner threw the time capsule over to Brandon and Brandon turned and ran.

"MEET ME IN THE GYM!" Brandon called

Brenda realized what he was doing.

"C'mon!" she said

The group took a shortcut only to find that Brandon was taking the long way.

When they got to the gym, Brenda opened a set of doors to reveal a volleyball net

"Quick!" Brenda said. "Lisa. You and I grab this end. Conner. You and Scrappy hold down the other end"

They pulled the net across the opened doors. Then Brenda closed the doors after throwing some water on the floor so that Brandon could duck under the net.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the doors opened but didn't mess up the net as Brandon slid under it and then the ghost flew into it. The kids wrapped the net around the ghost and Scrappy jumped onto the ghost and turned off the helium tanks

"WE DID IT!" the kids exclaimed

Just then the doors opened to reveal the Vice Principal.

"What is going on in here!" he asked

"We caught the ghost who tried to close down the school!" Brandon said

Scrappy jumped up and pulled off the mask

"PRINCIPAL FRANKLIN?" they exclaimed

"But I thought it was Mr. Wit?" Brandon said

Lisa opened the time capsule and found the book, the pictures, and the comics.

"No way!" Brandon said grabbing a comic. "This is a first edition Commander Cool Volume One!"

Conner pulled out his laptop and did a bit of research

"It's worth HUNDREDS!" Conner exclaimed.

"Yes. I was going to sell it on E-bay. People would pay millions."

"But…the ghost in a bottle?" Brenda asked as she held up the book.

"the reason why that book was discontinued was because the spells were fake" Conner explained while looking at his laptop screen

"All this for a comic?" Scrappy asked

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you meddling kids and that puppy" Mr. Franklin said

"Conner Williams!"

Conner gulped and turned

"Hi Mom" he said innocently.

"You skipped school today." She told him "That is so not like you!"

"We had a mystery to solve" Conner said "You gave up ghost fighting"

"That is no excuse young man" Velma told him

"Brandon/Brenda Jones!" two more voices came

"We're now meddling kids" Brandon said nervously

"How do you think this makes us look?" Daphne asked. "You skipped school and snuck out of the house? You two may be Jones, but you're also Blakes. And at least when WE had a mystery, we waited until school was out"

"Yeah" Fred agreed

"What are you two doing here?" Velma asked

"Velma?" Fred and Daphne asked

"We're living at my old place. What are you doing back?" Daphne answered

"I've been back since we broke up Mystery Inc."

Lisa turned and saw her father standing in the doorway. She gulped and walked over to him.

"Do you have ANY idea how worried I was when I saw your bed empty?" he asked her

"I was with my friends and we were solving a mystery."

He sighed and knelt down to her eye level.

"Do you know why I talked your mother into settling down here?" he asked. "So that you wouldn't fight ghosts. How many times must I tell you how dangerous it is? Some of those bad guys will stop at NOTHING to get what they want and will injure anyone who gets in their way. I can't loose you Lisa. Not to mention Ruby left us in charge of Scrappy. If anything happened to him, how do you think that would make Scooby look?"

"Just…we thought that we could get another Mystery Inc. up and running" she said

Shaggy sighed and looked at his co-workers escorting the principal out of the school.

"At least you're not injured" he said as he hugged her before standing up and looked to see her friends as the original gang was arguing about something.

"I have an idea" Shaggy said before motioning out to the car.

Lisa looked to see Scooby stubbornly shaking his head. He wasn't going anywhere a place that had been haunted. Shaggy then pulled out a box. Scooby was there in half a second

"Ro boy! Scooby Snacks" Scooby said

Shaggy tossed him one and then pointed at the arguing trio

"Red! Raphne! Relma!" Scooby exclaimed before running and jumping all three of them and licked them.

"Ew! Scooby!" Daphne exclaimed as the kids laughed

"We missed you too" Velma said with a giggle

"Okay. Okay" Fred said as he sat up "How are you doing Scooby?"

"Ri'm rine" Scooby answered

"But there's something I don't get." Velma said to her son. "Where did you kids set up Headquarters?"

"Lisa's tree house" Conner answered

"You mean…?" Daphne asked as she turned to Shaggy

"Apparently they're using our old Headquarters" Shaggy said

"I can hardly believe my eyes." The vice-principal said. "Mystery Inc. back in the same room"

The adults looked at each other and the older dog. It was true. They hadn't been together in the same room for ten years

0000

The next day while the kids were in school,

The Original Mystery Inc was in the Malt shop

"just like old times" Fred mused

"Yeah." Daphne said. "Who would have thought our kids would end up getting us back together?"

"And it wasn't even planned" Shaggy added. "They just followed in our footsteps"

"Now what?" Velma asked. "I mean…do we let the kids continue on with their little detective group or do we get back together?"

"Good question" Fred said

The adults sat in silence

"I say we let them continue" Shaggy spoke up. "They did okay on their own for their first case and we can be there for back up. I mean…let's face it guys. We all went on with our lives. Mystery Inc. is now a thing of the past"

"Yeah" Daphne agreed. "And just because Mystery Inc. isn't together anymore doesn't mean we still can't be friends."

"We can make it like the old days without the ghosts and goblins" Fred added as he scratched Scooby's ears "Trips to the malt shop. Playing with Scooby in the park…"

"Working" Velma reminded him.

"Then it's settled" Shaggy said "The kids are the new Mystery Inc."

Later that day after the school,

The kids went over to Lisa's place and snuck out to the tree house. They froze when they saw a sign.

Where there had been a sign that said SCOOBY DOO DETECTIVE AGENCY, there was a sign that said MYSTERY INC. II.

"What on earth?" Brenda asked

They went into the tree house and found it upgraded

"There's a note" Scrappy said

Lisa took it and read it outloud

"'Dear Lisa, Conner, Brenda, Brandon, and Scrappy. We talked it over and after the two weeks that you are grounded for skipping school starting tomorrow, you five can take over Mystery Inc.'!"

The kids looked at each other excitedly

"Two weeks?" Brandon realized with a groan.

"There's more" Lisa said. "'If you five need any help or you get overwhelmed, don't hesitate to ask us for help. Just be careful and don't let things go to your head. That was our mistake. We became too famous and it ruined our friendship. We're going to try to rekindle the friendship by doing stuff that we did when we were younger without the ghost hunting. Have fun and be careful. Love, Mystery Inc.'"

"Villains watch out!" Brenda said as she put her hand in "Mystery Inc. is back in business."

"In two weeks" Conner reminded her as he put his hand on top of hers

"But the villains won't stand a chance once we're ungrounded" Brandon said as he put his hand in

"Because we have friendship" Lisa said as she followed her friends

"That's right" Scrappy said.

"Whoo Hoo!" they said as they pulled up their hands.

The End

Or rather,

The Beginning

A/N: No flames, but do reveiw


End file.
